momfreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Worm AT
A test in Wrysville County required to be taken for graduation of elementary high school. It stands for Worm Academic Transition. It is similar to a college admission essay in level and structure. Many students have trouble on it, probably due to the fact that they're 18 and they have to write something at a 18.5 year old skill level. However, that is just a possibility and is highly unlikely. The students are usually given a prompt and proceed to write an essay from there. The essays should be from 1 paragraph long to 100 paragraphs. What the students don't know is that the ones longer than 1 paragraph are immediately thrown out and that the students are placed in academic support. Some Examples (be it good or bad) Prompt: How do you feel about being a Krabs fan but also being a girl? (This is a factual essay) Essay: "First of all, I'm a boy. And second, I don't even watch football. Lastly, gender doesn't have anything to do with what sports team you cheer for. But if you say so... It's not bad being a Krabs fan. The players always perform to the best of their ability and this motivates me to work hard in academics. Everytime the striker scores a homerun, I write an essay. That's why i am such a stelar speler and that im good wit gramer and i can rime! (lemon lime!). Being a girl, I have watched many Krabs games. I watched around 3 or 4 already! To sum it all up, being a girl and a Krabs fan isn't sp bad if you just get used to it ;) (im good wit emoticons too!)" Comments: This essay has showcased the young girl's ability to vary her style of writing from time to time. The inclusion of her personal opinions and no facts at all brings this essay to the top, as its uniqueness really stands out from the rest of the essays. Prompt: Write a PEEL paragraph (a sophisticated and high-tech paragraph that makes no sense but is taught in English class anyway) talking about how the story, Little Red Riding Hood, relates to the theme "Be careful what you wish for" (a theme that has plenty to do with the story) Essay: "In Little Red Riding Hood, the theme of 'be careful what you wish for' is expressed through the literary devices within the story. The alliteration within the title brings the story to a different layer of analysis. Red wishes to see her grandma but ends up 'going for a ride' (she pretty much dies). This alliteration of red and riding is placed with technique and delivers the theme thoroughly. Upon arriving at her grandma's house, she manages to notice that there's something wrong with grandma's face. Well that's better than not noticing anything at all. The wolf is portrayed as a human, therefore leading to an obvious use of one of the most commonly used literary features: iambic pentameter. The way this breaks down is as follows: the WOLF looked AWfulLY like GRANDma, YEAH. That's 10 syllables and every other syllable is accented. All in all, the use of literary devices within Little Red Riding Hood evidently reflects the theme of 'be careful what you wish for'. Comment: This student does a good job of relating a theme that has nothing to do with the story...with the story. However, the iambic pentameter part was misleading Prompt: Write a "Personal Narrative" (you learned this amazing stuff in 2nd grade) on some obstacles in your life (you've been writing essays for this topic since you wre born). It could be physical or mental Essay: I participated in the show called Wipeout a few years back. In case you don't know, Wipeout's a seriously hardcore game only for true adventurers. It involves jumping over trampolines and falling in muddy water if you somehow don't make it (watch out! muddy water's base attack is like 80! and its accuracy is deadly too!). While jumping over trampolines, you encounter obstacles such as other trampolines. The contestants are supposed to have fun but boy, was it not fun. I never actually started the Wipeout course cause it was just too intense for me. I dropped out and got a sticker as a prize. Although I never overcame the physical obstacles, I was still able to overcome the obstacle of facing the Wipeout Zone. Comment: Stupid student Prompt: How do you feel about your ability to read and write on such a high level? The fact that your'e taking this test suggests this Essay: Well, I once said to my mom, "Why am I so smart?" "You aren't" So, as you can see, everyone has to have their own level of modesty. I never said I was smart, but people just think so. There have been some studies concerning this issue of whether people are born to be smart or not. But many studies are wrong. This is evident throughout all kinds of sites on the internet. The internet is also wrong. It's a bad idea. How many deaths do you think the internet has caused over the past decade? If you guessed 3978.6, you're absolutely right and probably read the recent study made by Yahoo. Yahoo is the only reliable news source but many people are thinking of taking it down. I believe this is unjust and that Yahoo should stay on the internet that I just mentioned should be eradicated which leads me to my final point about run-on sentences and how they are causing all kinds of trouble around the world because many people can't seem to comprehend what people are trying to get through because the sentences are far too long for the ordinary person to understand. Run-on sentences, a technique invented by the Americans in the late -3rd century. The -3rd century was a time of great prosperity for the world. Many things were being invented, including the plasma screen TV. But now, people are living in a completely different world with 3D movies and even 3D glasses. I believe that 3D glasses are unnecessary and are just a useless upgrade to your everyday glasses. What'd your normal glasses ever do to you? Yeah. That's what I thought. Nothing. Now, you may argue that the concept of "nothing" can be questioned. However, that is just going off topic. Back to the topic. Glasses have been around for centuries and not once has there been a story on Yahoo concerning a person's death by a pair of glasses. However, there have been stories about famous legendary celebrities including Justin Beiber. She is a great singer and I support her wholeheartedly; even if she wants to become transsexual. In conclusion, I believe I'm very smart and that I'm very modest about it. Comments: Multiple paragraphs...automatic placement in Academic Support Level AB Prompt: Write a reflection of the time you went to the White House. This essay should be in open-paragraph MLB format (whatever that is) Essay: That time I went to the White House... when was that? I've never actually been to the White House but OK. I walked into the White House, hands behind my back. The guard at the front didn't bother to check me. I looked too important. I stepped in and caught a glance of the President (at the time it was Richardson) celebrating with the MLB World Series Champions, the Washington Nationals. It was quite a sight. Too bad it couldn't last. I whipped out my pistol and prepared to fire at President Richardson. Only to be stopped by Guard1. Guard1 had a knife and lunged at me. I dodged the attack and kneed him in the stomach. He did a backhand slash, which I dodged with a quick duck. I thrusted my fist up his chin. Uppercut. By this time, my gun had dropped to the ground. I turned around to see Guard2 pointing it at me. I kicked the knife up off the ground and it went straight into his leg. He took a shot that grazed my arm and killed his buddy on the other side. By this point, the knife had already gone very deep into his leg so I decided to face the coming Guards 3 and 4. Guard3 had a machine gun and Guard4 had no weapon. I went after 3 first. He started firing, but I slid on my knees and dodged the bullets. I then jabbed him in his privates. He buckled straight to the ground (where else?). Guard4 didn't look scared and tried a punch at me. From the ground, I intercepted the punch and grabbed his arm. He swung his body and escaped the lock. Not bad, I thought. He then took out a pair of nunchuks from his belt and started swinging them aimlessly. I picked up a pistol and shot him. I thought I was finished, when Guard2 took a swing of the knife at me. It barely missed my leg and I shot him too. Guards 5 and 6 were coming now. The president and the Nationals were already escaping to the exit. I took a shot at them but the gun was out of ammo. I made a grab for the machine gun but Guard5 stepped on my hand. I yelped in agony but jabbed him, too, in the privates with my spare hand. He managed to stay standing, but not before hyperventilating. Guard6 tried to do one of those middle school soccer kicks at me. It struck me but I felt nothing. I proceeded to land a flying windmill spinning axe kick on his head to show him how it was done. I ran after the president but I tripped. The director yells cut. That wasn't supposed to happen! Comments: Pretty creative way to "experience" something never experienced